Don't You Want Me
'Don't You Want Me '''est chanté à l'origine par '''Human League. '''Elle est chantée par Rachel Berry et Blaine Anderson pendant une fête un peu trop arrosée de l'épisode "Bonjour Ivresse". Paroles '''Blaine : ' You were working as a waitress In a cocktail bar When I met you I picked you out I shook you up And turned you around Turned you into someone new Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet Success has been so easy for you But don't forget It's me who put you where you are now And I can put you back down too Don't, don't you want me You know I can't believe it When I hear that you won't see me Don't, don't you want me You know I don't believe it When you say that you don't need me 'Rachel & Blaine : ' It's much too late to find You think you've changed your mind You'd better change it back Or we will both be sorry Don't you want me, baby Don't you want me, oh Don't you want me, baby Don't you want me, oh 'Rachel : ' I was working as a waitress In a cocktail bar That much is true But even then I knew I'd find A much better place Either with or without you The five years we have had Have been such good times I still love you But now I think it's time I lived my life on my own I guess it's just what I must do Don't, don't you want me You know I can't believe it When I hear that you won't see me Don't, don't you want me You know I don't believe you When you say that you don't need me 'Rachel & Blaine : ' It's much too late to find You think you've changed your mind You'd better change it back Or we will both be sorry Don't you want me, baby Don't you want me, oh Don't you want me, baby Don't you want me, oh Don't you want me, baby Don't you want me, oh Don't you want me, baby Don't you want me, oh Don't you want me, baby Don't you want me, oh Don't you want me, baby Don't you want me, oh Don't you want me, baby Don't you want me, oh Don't you want me, baby Don't you want me, oh Traduction 'Blaine : ' Tu travaillais comme une serveuse Dans un bar à cocktail Quand je t'ai rencontré Je t'ai choisie Je t'ai secoué Je t'ai transformé En quelqu'un de nouveaux Maintenant cinq ans plus tard Tu as le monde à tes pieux Le succès a été rapide pour toi Mais n'oublie C'est moi qui t'es mis là où tu es maintenant Et je peux aussi t'en faire partir Est-ce que, est-ce que tu me veux? Tu sais que je ne peux pas le croire Quand j'entends que tu ne veux pas me voir Est-ce que, est-ce que tu me veux? Tu sais que je ne peux pas le croire Quand tu me dis que tu n'as pas besoin de moi 'Rachel & Blaine : ' Il est bien trop tard pour le savoir Tu penses avoir changé d'avis Tu ferais mieux d'en changer à nouveau Ou en souffrira tout les deux Ne veux tu pas de moi, bébé Ne veux tu pas de moi, oh Ne veux tu pas de moi, bébé Ne veux tu pas de moi, oh 'Rachel : ' Je travaillais en tant que serveuse Dans un bar à cocktail Jusque là c'est vrai Mais je savais déjà que je trouverais Un bien meilleur endroit Avec ou sans toi Nos cinq années Furent de si bon moment Je t'aime toujours Mais maintenant je crois qu'il est temps Que je vive ma vie seule Je pense que c'est ce que je dois faire Est-ce que, est-ce que tu me veux? Tu sais que je ne peux pas le croire Quand j'entends que tu ne veux pas me voir Est-ce que, est-ce que tu me veux? Tu sais que je ne peux pas le croire Quand tu me dis que tu n'as pas besoin de moi 'Rachel & Blaine : ' Il est bien trop tard pour le savoir Tu penses avoir changé d'avis Tu ferais mieux d'en changer à nouveau Ou en souffrira tout les deux Ne veux tu pas de moi, bébé Ne veux tu pas de moi, oh Ne veux tu pas de moi, bébé Ne veux tu pas de moi, oh Ne veux tu pas de moi, bébé Ne veux tu pas de moi, oh Ne veux tu pas de moi, bébé Ne veux tu pas de moi, oh Ne veux tu pas de moi, bébé Ne veux tu pas de moi, oh Ne veux tu pas de moi, bébé Ne veux tu pas de moi, oh Ne veux tu pas de moi, bébé Ne veux tu pas de moi, oh Ne veux tu pas de moi, bébé Ne veux tu pas de moi, oh Anecdote *Cette chanson a été reprise lors du cinquième épisode du Glee Project, "Pair-Ability", par Marissa et Samuel. Videos thumb|270px|left Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Saison 2